


Yes, Virginnia. There IS a Cap

by meh_guh



Series: Tony the Polyglot and his Sneaky Sniper Boyfriend [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: Steve just wantsoneday to show Pepper a good time.





	Yes, Virginnia. There IS a Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Requested way back in the long, long ago by someone I can't recall. I usually try to make a note, but apparently this time I did not, sorry! If it's you HMU and I'll edit

It was unusual for Steve to get a completely free day. It was even less common for Pepper to get a free day. The likelihood of the two of them being free for the _same_ whole day, well. Tony or JARVIS could calculate it, but the odds would just depress Steve. 

But just because something wouldn't happen on its own didn't mean it _couldn't_ happen. It just meant you had to do a little wheedling and calling in of favours. Steve grinned as he layered toppings on the pair of sandwiches that were the finishing touch for the picnic basket sitting on the bench. It had taken a solid month of hounding Tony, but he'd finally relented and taken up the SI reigns for the day. JARVIS had shunted all Steve's obligations _and_ helped him organise Pepper's favourite foods for the picnic basket. 

'Whoa!' Clint, having ducked into the kitchen and started towards the fridge, swung cartoonishly around to hone in on Steve's picnic basket. His hand edged towards the truffles at the top of the basket. 'You taking the little lady for a champagne-soaked roll in the Central Park hay?' 

'What do you think Tony'd say about you calling Pepper a “little lady”?' Steve picked up a spatula and rapped Clint across the knuckles the exact same way Sister Mary Margaret had used to do whenever Steve had tried to sneak another spoon of oatmeal. 'I don't think Pepper'd be too keen either. Maybe I'll tell her so she can decide what to do with you?' 

Clint held his hands up and backed a full three steps away. 'Hey, no need to pull the ripcord on me! How's about we forget this whole thing happened and I go buy my _own_ stupid-expensive chocolate?' 

Steve snorted and wrapped the greaseproof paper into neat twists around the sandwiches. 'How about you go bug someone else, Clint? I've got a big day planned.' 

Clint grinned, and Steve returned the smile. He'd never quite meshed with Clint the way he had with the rest of the team, but ever since Tony and Clint had settled down they'd been getting closer to a rhythm. 

It didn't help that Clint seemed convinced Steve disapproved of him. 

'I hear ya, Captain Romance,' Clint turned his raised hands into an exaggerated shrug. 'No bugging you during wooing season-' 

'Steve?' Pepper called from the elevator, her heels clicking a drumroll for her own entrance. 'Oh, hello Clint.' 

Clint's grin shifted to something much more press-friendly and fake as he sauntered towards the furthest door. 'Hiya Pep. Sorry, gotta dash. I promised a dog I'd ask a man about him.' 

'Uh-huh,' Pepper watched Clint pretending not to flee with a faint grin of her own. 'OK, Steve. Bambi tells me I'm booked for the whole day with you.' 

She raised an eyebrow at him and his picnic basket, humour and delight under her usual calm expression. 

'Would you care to accompany me on a picnic, Ms Potts?' Steve asked, laying the picnic rug carefully over the food. 

'Well,' Pepper made a show of turning to check the weather through the floor-length window behind her. 'I am a little peckish and it seems pleasant out.' 

She took Steve's arm when he offered it and let him lead her into the elevator and then down the street to the park. 

'This is _wonderful_ ,' Pepper moaned after Steve had spread the picnic blanket and she'd kicked her heels off. 'Oh, I had no idea how much I needed a day off! Do I want to know how you managed it?' 

Steve gave her his best Innocent National Symbol look. 'Asking politely. People want to help if you just present it to them the right way.' 

Pepper snorted into her glass of Champagne. ' _I'll_ bet. Tony's _all about_ the selfless.'

Steve smiled and settled next to her, extending his own glass towards Pepper. ‘To taking advantage.’

Pepper clinked her glass against Steve’s, muttering the toast back at him before she tangled her fist in the front of his shirt and pulled him forward into a brief but heated kiss.

Steve grinned at her. People always seemed to forget that Pepper had spent her entire adult life holding her own against Tony Stark. The class was all real, but she was as much a pirate underneath as Bucky had been. Good Lord, the changes that had occurred while he was frozen were _wonderful_.

‘So, Captain,’ Pepper grinned and sat back. She smoothed the fabric of Steve’s shirt against his chest with a proprietary hand. ‘What have you got for me?’

Steve laid the spread out for her; reubens and pears and chocolate truffles. Pepper made a delighted noise and seized a pear, pressing it to her mouth to smell the sweet crispness of it.

‘ _Forelles_ ,’ she sighed and took a happy bite. ‘My favourite.’

‘I know,’ Steve took his own pear and turned it over in his hands, marvelling all over again at the sheer _variety_ of foods available. He hadn’t seen much of pears outside of tinned varieties back home, and the fresh ones were much nicer. They were real pretty, too. ‘You always pick them out of the fruit bowl when they’re there.’

Pepper laughed and leaned into Steve’s arm as she finished her pear, hair a soft, beautifully-scented waterfall against Steve’s bare arm. Steve shifted so that he could curl his arm around Pepper and watch as she enjoyed the sunshine.

He was just about to suggest moving on to the reubens when the ground shuddered. Almost immediately, there were screams and the tearing metal sound of something Avengers-business happening.

Steve was on his feet before he realised; one hand flying uselessly to where his shield was not. At his feet, Pepper was shoving her heels back on and flicking at her phone screen, brow furrowed.

‘I don’t…’ she took the hand Steve offered and stood to show him the screen. ‘I can’t get a signal. That shouldn’t be possible; JARVIS has a direct line.’

Steve could hear the approaching whine of the Iron Man suit coming from the South and turned to face Tony.

‘Heya, Pep!’ Tony braked midair, in the way that always had Steve wincing and anticipating whiplash. The faceplate slid up and he grinned at Pepper and Steve. ‘Pay no attention to the monster behind the curtain! We’ve got this, you two just enjoy your date!’

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Tony was already thirty yards up and sweeping away towards the battle. Steve listened, but Thor’s booming laugh and the sound of Hulk raining blows down on something armoured interspersed with the whine of repulsor blasts led him to conclude the team really did have whatever this was under control.

‘We’ve got to clear the area, at least,’ Pepper said, the sharp note of command in her voice twanging Steve’s spine into attention. ‘Come on, Steve!’

Steve grinned and helped Pepper direct the tourists and locals who hadn’t left yet towards the cordon the NYPD were setting up, ignoring the usual goggle-eyed requests for autographs and selfies that people these days seemed to think were more important than their actual safety. Ten minutes after the attack had started, it looked like the NYPD and the Avengers between them had a handle on the situation, so Steve slipped his hand into Pepper’s and tugged her past a bored-looking patrolman.

‘We really ought to-’ Pepper said, one small frown line between her eyebrows, staring back towards the officer in charge.

‘Let Tony handle it,’ Steve replied, bringing her hand up to brush a kiss over her knuckles. ‘We can make a report later if the NYPD want one. We’re on a date, remember?’

Pepper looked conflicted for a moment, then all the tension drained out of her shoulders and she laughed. ‘Yes we are! And I know an entire floor of a building which is utterly empty at the moment. I’m suddenly feeling the need to get you behind closed doors, Steve. Not to mention the fact our picnic was interrupted and I could _murder_ a sandwich.’

Steve felt his heart speed up and his face heat, blush warring with a grin he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. ‘Lead the way, Ms Potts.’

****

There were all the usual signs of a hastily-scrambled team of superheroes lying around when the elevator doors open on the common room; half-finished protein shakes and chip packets lying around, and the massive TV paused on one of Clint’s zombie games. Steve pulled a face at the animated corpse mugging at him and followed Pepper into the kitchen. The reubens and truffles might have been abandoned, but the cupboards of a house where both Thor and Hulk lived were always well-stocked.

Most of the fridge was taken up with kung pao chicken and about nine gallons of milk for the ongoing experiment in calming Hulk down with tryptophan, but there were still a few slices of pastrami, a slightly sad tomato and a head of lettuce when Steve poked around. Pepper unearthed half a loaf of bread from a pile of empty pop tart boxes.

‘You really know how to show a girl a good time,’ Pepper laughed as Steve assembled the replacement sandwiches, boosting herself up onto the bench and letting her legs swing.

‘Nothing but the best for my best gal,’ Steve agreed, presenting Pepper a plate. ‘Some of that fancy fizzy water you young folks are so keen on?’

Pepper gave a slow blink, like a slightly-dishevelled sphinx and put her plate down on the bench beside her. She curled her fingers into the front of Steve’s shirt and gave a firm tug, knees spreading to let him crowd right up against her. He let his hands settle ever so gently on her hips, breath speeding up in a way even a flat-out run couldn’t force anymore.

‘You know,’ she tilted her head up and moved forward until her lips were only a fraction of an inch from Steve’s. ‘Suddenly I’m ravenous for something entirely different.’

Steve barely managed a strangled sound before Pepper’s long legs clamped around his waist and she closed the distance, teeth and tongue and lips a riot of sensation that short-circuited all Steve’s higher brain functions.

It was always astonishing, kissing Pepper. Steve shifted and picked her up from the bench, an inarticulate pleased groan forcing its way past his lips. She _knew_ what she wanted in a way that was vanishingly rare even in the loud, demanding world of the twenty-first century. He turned, relishing the way her legs clamped even tighter around his waist, and headed blindly for somewhere less public than the kitchen.

Pepper flexed, undulating against Steve in a way that had him only just avoiding walking into the wall. Pepper laughed into his mouth.

‘Smooth moves, super soldier,’ she twitched her hips forward in a quick series of pulses, hot and eager against him. ‘Come on, I want to get you naked.’

Steve aimed for the closest doorway and kicked it shut behind him.

Huh, he blinked. He’d walked the wrong way out of the kitchen and wound up not in one of the bedrooms, but in Tony’s office. He shifted his grip on Pepper, meaning to retreat and find a more suitable room, but she put a foot against the door.

‘Nuh-uh,’ Pepper bit him hard right where none of his shirts would cover. ‘In here. On the desk. _Now_.’

Never one to ignore a lady, Steve walked over to Tony’s shiny desk and set Pepper down after sweeping a few tablets and pieces of assorted tech out of the way.

‘Hi there,’ he grinned down at Pepper and trailed his fingers along her ribs, not-quite-accidentally pulling her blouse up to reveal a strip of creamy skin.

‘You,’ Pepper said, gripping the bottom of Steve’s t-shirt and pulling.’ Are not _nearly_ naked enough, Steve.’

‘Right back at you,’ Steve kissed her again, deep and leisurely before stepping back to kick his shoes off and drag his shirt over his head. He put his hands on the fly of his jeans to pop the button and paused. Pepper had lifted one foot to the edge of the desk, skirt riding up to display the full length of her gorgeous thighs and a scrap of purple lace with a growing damp spot.

Without quite meaning to, Steve dropped to his knees. Tony’s desk put Pepper’s mound at the perfect height and Steve pushed his tongue eagerly into the fabric covering Pepper’s clit. She squealed and her dangling leg flicked up. There was a clunk that Steve absently identified as a shoe landing on top of the large-framed painting hanging above the door. He smirked and breathed out deliberately hot and slow.

‘Oh _Jesus_ ,’ Pepper groaned, pushing into Steve insistently. ‘ _Don’t stop_.’

Steve hummed and hooked his fingers into the knickers. He had to pull back to maneuver them down and off, dropping biting kisses along Pepper’s taught thigh. As soon as he had dropped the lace, he pressed his lips to Pepper’s soft folds.

He loved the warm, salty eagerness of her like this. Pepper was a woman who knew what she wanted and had no qualms about going after it. She gasped out a few directions, but Steve had an excellent memory and he’d applied himself to learning how she liked it.

Pepper liked to be worked on the edge of coming for a good long time usually, teasing herself and Steve until they were both wild for it. He swept his tongue through the musky fluid she was leaking and pressed his hand against his aching cock. Pepper knocked her heel against his shoulder blade and swore at him as he flicked delicate little licks against her clit before easing back to suck a bruise at the crease of her hip.

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ she chanted as Steve slipped a single finger along her inner lips, her stomach muscles quivering as she lay back, sprawled across the desk in the most erotic sight Steve had ever been privileged to witness.

‘Take your blouse off,’ Steve said, desperate to see Pepper’s perfect breasts, rosy nipples peaked and begging for stimulation. ‘Please.’

Pepper laughed, already sitting up again to shrug out of the silk, reaching back one-handed to unhook her bra and flinging it to one side. She lifted one hand to cup her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple and shivering at the sensation. The other hand slid into Steve’s hair, cradled the back of his head as he leaned forward to mouth at her other breast.

‘You are so beautiful,’ Steve murmured, kissing his way back down Pepper’s torso. ‘My God, I can’t believe how lucky I am…’

He let his finger slide into the hot press of Pepper’s channel, closing his lips around the nub of her clit and sucking rhythmically until she kicked him in the shoulder and her fingers in his hair fisted.

‘I need you in me,’ she gasped. Steve’s eyes rolled and he leapt to his feet to kiss her again, pressing himself against her. ‘Come on, Steve, pants off!’

‘Wait,’ Steve gasped, pants halfway shoved down. ‘I didn’t bring a condom-’

‘Whose office are we in?’ Pepper laughed, twisting with amazing grace to pull a drawer open and pulling out a handful of foil packets. ‘He’s got them stashed in _literally_ every room in the tower.’

‘Wait…’ Steve straightened, an unwelcome conclusion drawing itself in his mind. ‘He and Clint haven’t… in everyone’s _bedrooms?!_ ’

Pepper made a sympathetic face at him and cupped his cheek. ‘Sorry. But _definitely_. He’s good at getting a cleaning crew in right after, though.’

Steve felt his face pulling into the sort of disgusted expression Clint used when he saw cable news shows. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at his bed without thinking of Tony defiling it.

‘I’m going to make a house rule about that,’ he said eventually, shuddering theatrically. ‘That’s just not right.’

‘Steve,’ Pepper breathed into his ear. ‘ _We’re_ doing it too. Or we will be once you get your act together.’

‘Oh,’ Steve could feel the flush starting, and he took a condom from Pepper. ‘Right.’

‘Oh, for…’ Pepper pushed at Steve’s chest and hopped off the desk. ‘You, on top of the desk. I’m going to ride you until you can’t remember your name.’

Steve saluted, unthinkingly obeying the commanding tone, and finished kicking his pants off. He lay back on the desk, shuffling sideways to keep from overhanging too badly and tore the foil square open. Pepper shimmied her skirt off and stood, gloriously naked in a patch of sunlight streaming through the window. She was the most stunning sight, freckles dusting over her arms, hair lit golden-pink, and Steve was struck with a powerful urge to paint her.

Pepper tosser her hair back over her shoulder and crawled un onto Steve, fingers curling a little to dig her perfect manicure into his ribs, his pecs as she circled her hips over him. Steve hurriedly rolled the condom on, gasping and bucking as she gripped him and guided him into her.

She slid inexorably down, painfully slow and delightfully slick around him until she was fully seated. Pepper let out a delighted gasp and clenched a couple of times, hair spilling over her shoulders again and teasing at her breasts. Steve reached up to curl his hands around her waist, soft skin and taught muscle just perfect.

‘Hi there,’ Pepper grinned down at him, wriggling all over in a sort of systems check before she began rocking. ‘God, I love seeing you spread out under me.’

‘You’re amazing,’ Steve said, sliding one hand up to thumb at a nipple, relishing the little noise Pepper gasped as she ground against him. ‘So beautiful. So _responsive_.’’

She braced her hands on his chest, fingers digging into the heavy muscle with a delicious tiny sting of pain. Steve pushed up against her, wanting more, more, _more_ , Pepper’s breath hot against his cheek. He abandoned her nipple and pressed his thumb to her clit, his other hand curling around to her spine to stroke through the sweat springing up.

‘Come on, come _on_ ,’ Pepper gasped, sitting back and closing her fingers around Steve’s wrist to guide his rhythm until she clamped hard against him, hiccoughing little half-formed curses as she climaxed. ‘ _Steve._ ’

She kept moving, albeit slower and a little drunkenly as she caught her breath. Steve pulled her down for a messy kiss, aching on the edge of coming himself until she smiled into the kiss and said ‘OK, now.’

Five minutes later, Steve grinned loopily up at the ceiling as he stroked a hand through Pepper’s hair. She was curled on his chest, almost purring. _What_ a woman!

‘We should get up,’ Pepper said, reluctantly sitting up and pushing her hair off her face. ‘They’ll be finished with post-fight street food soon. And I never did get my sandwich.’

****

Steve was humming into his milk the next morning, fresh from his usual run around Manhattan and gleefully reliving the previous day when Tony came in, Pepper’s shoe dangling from a finger.

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He’d completely forgotten to look for it; Pepper had dragged him out of the office and into the shower pretty well straight away, and she’d found a spare pair of heels when they finally made it out for dinner.

‘I’m a little hurt you didn’t record it for me, baby,’ Tony said, clearly to JARVIS before smirking at Steve. ‘And I’m _wildly_ curious what you did to get Pepper's shoe on top of the Laramie, Studly Bonkright.’

Steve was saved from answering by Pepper sweeping in, perfectly pressed and fresh for another day of ruling SI with an iron fist. She plucked her shoe from Tony’s grip and smacked him in the arm with it, ignoring his loud complaint. She dropped a fond kiss on Steve’s cheek and swept towards the elevator.

‘A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,’ Steve told Tony primly, and smirked as Tony grinned and gave him an exaggerated thumbs-up.

‘She’s a helluva lady,’ Tony said, heading for the coffee maker. ‘You’re a lucky guy, Steve.’

‘Yeah,’ Steve glanced at the closing doors. ‘I really am.’


End file.
